Where It All Began
by Sodapopxxx
Summary: She was new in school but what if Zero didn't look at her as one of the fan girls? Here is how it all began.


She was new in school but what if Zero didn't look at her as one of the fan girls? Here is how it all began.

The Headmaster had woken Zero and Yuuki up earlier than usual. Zero had his usual annoyed face and Yuuki just yawned away as the Headmaster leaded them to his office.

"Ugh… why are we up so early? Class isn't going to start until 8:15 and its six in the morning?" complained Zero as they entered his office. that's when Zero saw her. There she stood her mid-wavy dark brown hair at mid-back, and her bangs to the side. Her eyes were grayish blue and her ivory skin. She wore a black dress with a whit ruffled shirt underneath with a red bow tied on the collar. It reminded him of a Victorian doll.

"Children, this is Vanessa Ryder, she will be here with us for a few months." the Headmaster announced to Yuuki and Zero.

"… Hi…" Yuuki said half asleep but still managed to smile.

"Hello is nice to meet you both." Vanessa said with a smile on her face. Without saying a word, Zero went back to his room.

"Sorry about that, he's a man of very few words…" the Headmaster said reassuring.

"I understand Headmaster, I should be going to my room now." she said as she began getting her bags. The Headmaster showed her to her room which was across Yuuki's room and was a single bed room.

It was now 7:30, and the Day Class was now up,well most of them, and getting ready to school. When Yuuki got ready, she went over to Vanessa's dorm to show her to her classes since they had the same classes together. She went over to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Yuuki."

"Oh Yuuki, come in." Yuuki opened the door to find Vanessa putting on her skirt on when she hasn't put on her blouse yet. Yuuki's cheeks turned pink and she quickly got in.

"What's with that face?" Vanessa said as she began to put on her blouse.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I didn't know you were changing." Yuuki said as she tried not to look at Vanessa changing.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm use to being at my work. We all change in front of everyone at the changing room."

"Where did you work?"

"In Seattle, I danced." Yuuki's face now turned red.

"You were a stripper?" Vanessa let out a laugh.

"No silly, I worked at a burlesque bar."

"What's that?" asked Yuuki.

"A burleque bar is when women and often mean perform and lip-synced to the famous and talented singers of back in the day. Sometimes it could be a funny show and sometimes a serious show. So I'm use to being in my bra and panties or corset." Yuuki now felt embarrassed and rude.

"Don't feel so bad, I get that a lot." Vanessa said as she now was done putting on her stockings and was putting on her shoes.

"So Yuuki, got a boyfriend?" Yuuki's head shot up and looked at her with a embarrassed red face.

"Um! Well! I like this guy, but he's not in our class. You'll see him after classes are over." she said as she messed with her fingers.

"Ah. That's a shame, your cuteness can go to waste if you don't take action. I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend, my brother would kill him if I dated anyone." she said as she tied her boots.

"Oh! How old is your brother?"

"Twelve but he acts like he's ten. Sweet boy but he likes to be my number one guy."

"Oh… well were is he? With your parents?"

"He's with my dad in Seattle, my dad send me here because Headmaster and him go way back. My dad owns a school too, much like this place."

"Oh really? Why aren't you there?"

"My dad send me here to find something out, that I can't tell you unfortunately. Now c'mon, lets get to class." she said with a smile on her face. With that said, Yuuki took Vanessa to class. They went to all their classes, with Vanessa having to introduce herself in all the classes, Yuuki took her outside where Yuuki was now had to do her duty.

"What are we going here? shouldn't we get to dorms?" Vanessa said as she watched Yuuki push back all the fan girls.

"These girls, are in love with the Night Class. At this time the Night Class come out of their dorms and go to class. Its mine and Zero's job to do this but I don't see-waah!" a group of fan girls ran over Yuuki. Vanessa helps her up as the Moon Dormitory gate opened and all the fan girls separated themselves in two single filed lines. Then the first one who walked out was none other than Kaname Kuran. Vanessa saw how seeing him made Yuuki. Her and Yuuki were at the end other one the lines when Kaname walked to Yuuki.

"Good afternoon Yuuki." he said calmly as Yuuki became a stuttering moron and couldn't get a response out. With this conversation was going on, Vanessa walked off without Yuuki noticing and wondered of to the barn where the horses were at. When she sat down on the hay, she heard a grunt.

"What the-"

"Can you please get of me?" said a voice from underneath the hay.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Hay-Man." she said as she moved to the side a little and Zero sits up and all the hay that was on him falls down.

"What are you doing here? shouldn't you be in class? Its your first day and your ditching class?" Zero rambled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Shouldn't you be helping out with the fan girls?"

"Sigh I help all the time, I should have a break-hmm?" he was interrupted by Vanessa sticking her hand out to shake.

"Vanessa Ryder. Nice you meet you." she said trying to bring piece. He sighs and shakes her hand.

"Zero Kiryuu." after a moment of silent, he spoke again.


End file.
